


What I'd do for You

by everyones_favorite_idiot



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Food, LGBT, Lesbian, Ramen, Sharing an apartment, eh well have fun, everything sorta goes up in flames, hehe, lesbians hehe, mild sexual references, rei loves cooking but... well... she sucks at it ngl, there is a flower named bob this is what i do at 3 in the morning, very gay, welcome to rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyones_favorite_idiot/pseuds/everyones_favorite_idiot
Summary: Rei wants to show Masuki how much she cares."Rei decided that she would never cook again.When Masuki arrived home to a sauce-covered girlfriend, a strangely smoky room, and a few stray pieces of pasta on the floor, she decided not to ask."
Relationships: Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	What I'd do for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrshard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrshard/gifts).



> Hello there! I see you've arrived in rarepair hell! This is the 12th work under this tag, so for those of you who have been starved of Masurei, take this!
> 
> Welcome to my 3 a.m. writing time to pass out enjoy

Rei let out a small sigh. Masuki was off at work for the day, and Rei had their quaint little apartment to herself. It was small, but enough, with its modern style and sleek exterior yet soft additions such as the fuzzy rug that just appeared one day while Rei was grocery shopping and the multitude of small plants that somehow, miraculously, were still alive.

Rei spent a moment pondering and wandering aimlessly. Every day, Masuki went to work, but usually, so did Rei, and the one time she had off, she wanted to do something nice, to make up for all of the nice things Masuki had done for her. 

Rei was, after all, more of a show, don’t tell person, since emotions never came naturally to her in the first place, and what better way to show love, compassion, and gratitude than with a large quantity of food?

Sure, Rei enjoyed cooking, but that didn’t mean she was  _ good  _ at it. 

For Masuki, though, Rei was willing to do anything. 

Rei scurried around the kitchen, scouring the recipe book for anything suitable, completely ransacking the cupboards and fridge looking for ingredients, and gathering supplies. Her hair, which she had begun growing longer, swished and fluttered around behind her. Masuki loved it, often running her hands through it and tying it up in strange and whimsical styles. Rei smiled a bit, thinking about Masuki’s gentle touch, not that she had time to be staring at the wall like a lovesick idiot. 

Adding random spices to a pot of sauce for her pasta, Rei hummed a tune to herself, still thinking about Masuki. Throwing the chicken into the oven and probably setting the oven to way too high of a temperature, Rei was lost in thoughts of Masuki. Throwing ramen onto the stove at the last minute because Masuki loved ramen, Rei was still daydreaming about Masuki. 

Knocking over the pot of sauce and spilling it everywhere, Rei was- wait, what??? 

That would be the first of many times that day that Rei was thrown into a blind panic. Quickly, Rei scrambled to clean up the sauce that had somehow managed to get everywhere, from the countertop to her hair to the little flower near the stove, named, in case you were wondering, Bob. 

Poor Bob, once a beautiful pale pink, was now bright, bold, red. It didn’t look bad on him, Rei decided, which for some reason was the first thing she thought of when she assessed the disaster. 

Scrambling, Rei bolted upstairs to her bedroom to change her shirt, rushing back downstairs to a cloud of smoke. A second later, the smoke detector started beeping like an annoying five-year-old trying to find out whether or not he was there yet when the car was clearly still on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, and for the love of god, WOULD NOT. STOP. ASKING.

Rushing to turn the oven off, Rei realized that she had indeed set the temperature to far too high and that the chicken had become a literal fireball. 

Rei let out a strange wailing noise when she found that the pasta was way overcooked, and had a very odd taste to it. 

The only thing left, by some miraculous chance, was the ramen. 

Rei decided that she would never cook again. 

When Masuki arrived home to a sauce-covered girlfriend, a strangely smoky room, and a few stray pieces of pasta on the floor, she decided not to ask. At least she got ramen, which Rei presented to her awkwardly before face-planting onto the table and violently sobbing.

“Rei, are you alright?” Masuki looked at Rei with a combination of confusion and concern. 

“I tried to do something nice… but everything… everything just kept going wrong… a-and all that was left was this stupid ramen… I wanted to do something nice, be-because you always do, b-but I just made a huge mess. I’m sorry, M-masuki.”

Masuki reached over and ran a hand through Rei’s strangely clumpy, dried-sauce hair. “Rei, no, it’s okay. You tried so hard, and ramen’s my favorite.” Masuki stood up and nudged Rei up with her. “Here, come sit with me.”

Rei settled next to Masuki, observing as Masuki leaned on Rei’s shoulder with a small smile on her face. Rei wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her sweater, smudging them with sauce, and just decided to eat her ramen. If it was good enough for Masuki, it would have to do. 

Interestingly enough, the ramen actually tasted decent, unlike everything else Rei had ever tried to cook in her life. 

“So you can’t cook,” Masuki said, “But perhaps you could try your hand at baking. I can help you!”

“No, I fear that when it comes to great exclamations of love, the kitchen has never been, and never will be, the way for me to go.”

Masuki stifled a laugh. “I wish I could’ve seen panicked Rei though. That’s my third-favorite Rei, and I missed it. And I’m sure you looked adorable with sauce smeared all over your face.”

“Nope, that was one of the most stressful moments of my life, I don’t need you to see me like that. Ever.”

Masuki smiled, wiggling herself closer to Rei. A comfortable silence fell over the pair, and Rei was glad to just have the closeness of them together, their arms and legs touching. Quite honestly, Rei didn’t know what she would do without Masuki. They balanced each other out, each making the other better in turn, and Rei never wanted things to change.

“I don’t say this enough, but I love you,” Rei murmured. 

Masuki smiled in a strangely seductive way. “I know.” She leaned in close, and whispered in Rei’s ear, “I hope you don’t have anything to do tomorrow morning, because I have some fun things planned for tonight.” Masuki winked. 

Rei squeaked, turning red, and Masuki laughed, grabbing Rei’s face, not even hesitating before just full-on kissing her. Their ramen laid forgotten on the coffee table. 

Rei’s elaborate expression-of-affection dinner, Rei supposed, hadn’t been a total failure. 


End file.
